Before they become boyfriend and girlfriend
by MisteriosaSaky
Summary: I apologize for the lame title, but is basically that, misadventures of the young Heavenly Kings, Rin and Hitomi, a series of drabbles of various scenarios, funny cute fluff and hilarious to name few this time 'how Hitomi broke Coco's nose or why you don't mention PMS around women'
1. Chapter 1

_I want to apologize for all the mispelling this work have, I dont have a beta right now and im not exacly the best when it comes to grammar, and I'm sure it is even worse in english since it is not my native language_

 **Disclaimer:** _don't own, no sue_

* * *

" _ **The not so good first impression"**_

"That was soo embarrassing!" -Komatsu whine between his friends, the famous bishokuyas, the Heavenly Kings-

"I couldn't worry if I were you Komatsu-kun, after all the first impressions not always are the best" -Coco said wisely-

"That's totally true, even if a beautiful first impression cause more impact, sometimes it can't be helped" -Sani said-

"I'm not so sure, I really make a foul of myself" -Komatsu said ashamed- "I'm soo jealous of Hitomi-san I bet if she was in my place she'll do a better impression than I, even if she is not exactly formal or orthodox with her manners"

" don't be so sure kid" -Zebra said drinking a jar of beer-

"What are you talking about? Toriko-san said you all like her at some point" -He said confused-

"That's true Matsu, but that doesn't mean she make a good first impression" -Sani said-

"Awful impression" -Zebra state with an annoyed frown-

"Creepy impression" -Coco state with a small shudder-

"Hilarious and Scary!" -Toriko finish with a chuckle-

"Really?" -he ask surprised-

"Yup/pretty much/Yeah/Growl" -Toriko, Sani, Coco and Zebra answer at the same time-

"Hey guys! Do you remember when we meet her?" -Toriko ask amused at a long past memory-

"Yeah, I admit I feel pity for what the old man told us about her but when we actually see her I only wanted to punch her face" -Sani said with a blush-

"Well, my first impression wasn't any better" -Coco said chuckling to himself-

"You are one to talk" -Zebra grumbled with a blush-

"Yeah" -Toriko said laughing- "it was hilarious!"

* * *

"So, we have a new sister?" -Coco ask-

"Sort of, she have been living mostly alone, it's seems like she was born with gourmet cells and her ability have many backdrawns, she seems to get ill when is surrounded of many peoples, and she seems to be able to have a gasp of instinctive fortunetelling" -Ichiryuu said frowning in concern- "I still don't know all the details of that, she is moving with us because she can train her powers better here, she is sweet and caring, but because the townspeople were afraid of her she don't have the most common social manners" -chuckling to himself- "I hope you treat her nicely"

"Of course we'll do!" -Toriko said enthusiastic-

"It'll be so disgusting if I treat a girl like that disgusting unbeautiful townspeople of her old house!" -Sani said in sympathy-

"I'll treat her fine only if she don't get cocky!" -Zebra grumbled, even if everyone can tell he is lying to seem througher-

"You know I'm nice to everyone" -Coco said annoyed-

"Fine! Fine!" -Ichiryuu said laughing- "she'll be here in a few hours" -a look of concern cross his eyes for a moment to later change that to a maniacal grin- "and remember that you need to finish your training to the end of the week!" -laughing to then walk towards the door- "be the way, Rin is going to stay in the research facility a few more weeks, she seems to get attached to a woman there, and even if is only for a little bit is good for her to spend time with her" -lifting his hand- "see ya"

* * *

"Do you believe our new sister get lost coming here?" -Coco ask concerned- "is been 4 hours since Ichiryuu-ojii-san said she'll be here"

"I'll go to find her!" -Sani said stomping at the direcction of the door and when he is close enough to open it, it opens suddenly hitting Sani's forehead sending him to the floor, at the other side was a girl in plains clothes, probably temporary, the most notorious characteristics were her vibrant green eyes and her red hair to her shoulders, hair that was messier than one normally see, so messier that almost look like an animal of some sort-

"Be more careful girly" -she said in annoyance-

"W-Wha?" -Sani yell in the floor, embarrassed for his fall and angry because a girl like this talk to him like that, and even more angry because the nickname, the others don't know how to react, but can't help a few chuckles at the nickname- "I'M NOT A GIRL!"

"I never said you were one, I only call you girly, because you clearly are girly" -she state bluntly, that make the others laugh and Sani blush-

"Y-YOUUU!" -he said angrily- "WHO DO YOU BELIEVE YOU ARE?!"

"Ohh?" -she tilted her head and point at herself- "I'm Hitomi, a pleasure to meet you!" -grabbing his hand with both of hers and shaking it, that leave an stunned Sani a chuckling Toriko and Coco, unlike Zebra who growl in annoyance-

"So much to hope someone not cocky for a change" -he grumbled, at that's words Hitomi turn at Zebra's direction-

"your hair color is pretty weird! Not so weird like girly here, I like it! Can I touch it to know if it feels different than Ichiryuu-san's hair?" -she said bouncing in her toes-

"HELL NO!" -Zebra yelled embarrassed and blushed-

"You are mean!" -she pout, and when she shift her stance she seems to spot something and suddenly yell- "that's Coco!" -pointing at Coco's direction-

"H-How do you know my name?!" -Coco ask cautiously, afraid of her answer-

"What are you talking about?" -she ask titling her head- "the cup in your hands, that's Coco tea! I like it! Can you give me some?" -she said unaffected-

"Umm, sure" -he said, and before he can react she grab the cup he have been drinking and drink all in one go, spreading a blush in Coco's cheeks- 't-that's an indirect kiss!'

"That was tasty!" -she giggle, to then titled her head remembering something- "be the way what are your names?"

"You only now realize that!" -Sani yelled annoyed overcoming the shock, and in the background are Toriko laughing his ass off and a blushed Coco and Zebra -

"Well, duh" -she said in amusement- "you believe if I realize that early I'll been asking that now?" -Frowning to herself- "bad question, more like I remember it again now!" -she said gigging-

"You are crazy!" -Sani state annoyed- "and my name is Sani, remember it, even an unrespectful girl like you could remember that, and try to do something with your hair! It looks so disgusting!" -at that's words Hitomi blush and grab her hair in a nervous and embarrassed gesture-

"Your hair look like a porcupine!I like it! You are funny!" -Toriko said laughing- "My name's Toriko!"

"I'm not a porcupine!" -she said with her eyes watering, a few sparks surrounding her form and her hair moving slightly- "I know my hair is awful! And even if I try to brush it that doesn't help at all! But I'm not a porcupine!" -she state with her eyes closed like trying to calm herself and stop her cry-

"What? You don't like when people call you that!" -Zebra said laughing in vengeance to his previous embarrassment- "you look like a porcupine to me!"

"ZEBRA!" -Coco try to shut him, but is too late, but the reaction they get are totally different than expected-

"You idiot!" -she yelled opening her eyes in anger, all around them sparks and lighting bolts shot, making her hair more messier than before, the bolts and sparks fired are not only towards Zebra , but every living being in the room-

* * *

"I'm soo sorry" -Hitomi said ashamed looking at the ground-

" don't worry! I'm sure that was the boys fault!" -Ichiryuu said patting her head, at that words the boys looked ashamed but at the same time glare at her-

"That's not true! They were only nice with me!" -she said stubbornly- "I lose control, they don't have anything to do with that! Punish me! They are innocent of all!" -the boys open the eyes at that, she is seriously blaming herself and asking to be punished in their place-

"That's not true! It was my fault! Punish me instead!" -all the boys said at the same time and blushed when realized that fact, and the eyes of Ichiryuu and Hitomi in them-

"I'm not going to punish you guys" -Ichiryuu said amused- "but is nice to see you get so well together!" -chuckling to himself with an almost perverted undertone- "maybe in a few years I'll become a gramps' just take your time, I'm soo young right now!" -he said laughing at the flushed faces of the boys and the amused smile of the girl- "behalf yourselfs when I'm out of hear reach" -he laugh one last time leaving the kids in the room-

"Thank you!" -Hitomi said giving a hug at every boy, spreading the present blush in the still blushed boys-

" don't do that! Much less after a comment like what that old man just did" -Toriko said embarrassed-

"Why? Do you plan to have babys in the close future?" -she ask, that make everyone blush worse-

"O-of course not!" -Toriko yelled-

"Then there's not a problem, even if you all look good, and I know you'll become even more handsome in the future, I don't plan to date someone I don't love" -she state bluntly, with her words they feel at ease, but also shy and slightly disappointed suddenly- "I already like you guys! But one can't love another just in a few minutes" -hugging Zebra's and Toriko's arm- "even if you have been mean with me calling me mean names, I like you! Do you want to play something?"

"Sure, why not?" -Coco said blushed-

"whatever!" -Zebra said looking at side trying to hide his blush-

"That's a wonderful idea!" -Sani said still with his blush, but covering it with his exuberant behavior-

"That's sound cool!" -Toriko said grinning, his bush the faster in disappear-


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ _don't own don't sue_

* * *

 _How Hitomi broke Coco's nose or why you never, never, ever talk to women_

 _about their PMS even if you are right (and even less if that woman is Hitomi)_

"hey girl! why the fuck are you stuffing your mouth with that!? at least give me some!" -Zebra yelled trying to scope the bowl of chocolate icecream off of Hitomi's hands, at that she send an icy glare stopping him mid motion-

"mine!" -she state and continue to eat ignoring the people around her-

"what is wrong with her?" -Toriko ask in confusion scratching his head-

"I don't know but the way she is behaving is not beautiful at all" -Sani state looking away with a pout-

"Is nee-chan alright?" -Rin asks clutching the hand of Ichiryuu in her own-

"Yeah, she is alright" -Ichiryuu said ruffing Rin's head in fondest-

"if I have to take a guess" -Coco said looking at Hitomi in thoughtless- "Hitomi is probably suffering what is commonly called PMS" -at that's words Hitomi pause mid spoonful, gaping like a fish and becoming redder and redder for the second, then she look at her lap with a frigid smile while all around them blew an icy wind and a lone wolf howl at the moon-

"I am not suffering PMS!" -she state delivering a punch towards Coco to continue to her eating, ignoring the 'flying' boy and even the loud crash when he hit the wall at the opposite side of the room-

"t-that's blood?" -Sani scream looking at the fallen boy-

"she broke his fucking nose!" -Zebra yelled in surprise making Hitomi look up in confusion, spotting an almost unconscious Coco in the ground, at that she jump at her feet and hug him-

"I am so sorry!" -she whine hugging the boy and then jumping at her feet and clutching the back of Coco's shirt in her hand to drag him away- "I'm going to fix you right away!" -she state while Coco flail his hands in despair because her suffocation-dragging motion-

"would we help him?" -Toriko ask

"not my problem" -Zebra state eating the forgotten icecream-

"nii-chan, I'm scared" -Rin state looking at the door with fear-

"you are not the only one Rin, you are not the only one" -Sani said hugging her against his chest-

"and that's guys is why you never tell a woman they are PMS!" -Ichiryuu state with a chuckle-

"hyaaaa! you put alcohol in my eyes!"

"that's your fault you idiot! just shut up and stay still!"

"and that?" -Sani ask to the adult-

"that's pure Hitomi's kindness" -he said with a chuckle-

"hyaaaa!"

"what the hell did I tell you!?"

'I don't know what's more scary' -the boys think-

"hyaaa!"

"wouldn't you go to see them?" -Toriko ask to Ichiryuu-

"nah, he'll be fine!" -he said with a chuckle-

"you are just scared" -Zebra state-

"can you blame me?" -he ask-

"hyaaa! somebody help me!"

"I am already helping you!"

"not really..." -he grumbled to then eat more icecream-


End file.
